


Praise

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Polygrumps, Praise Kink, ShipGrumps, Smut, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Ross loves Barry's praise kink.





	Praise

When Ross found out that Barry had a praise kink he was over the moon, not just because it gave him an excuse to compliment Barry, but it was also a good way to mess with him, which he particularly liked to do around the office or when recording. Barry swore Ross got off on the idea of being caught, but never complained about having sex at the Grump space. He did feel guilty sometimes, especially whenever he heard Dan and Arin mention that mysterious white stain that was on the old couch. In fact, Barry was still mortified that they had given the couch to someone else, even if Ross made it clear that he had washed the covers.

Ross was in his own office, shut up working on his cartoon when Barry came to visit him. The office was empty and Barry had missed spending time with Ross. They hadn’t been recording due to possibly cancelling the shows they did together, it was all up in the air at the moment so Barry wasn’t sure, and although he was okay with it he did miss recording with Ross. It had been a while since they’d even played a game together but that wasn’t the only reason he wanted to go into the recording room with Ross.

“Hey,” Barry announced himself, hoping he didn’t sound too nervous. It wasn’t like him to have urges like this, at least not this strong, but he felt like he needed Ross right at that moment, maybe even right in his office. Barry blushed at the thought, it was so unlike him but he wanted it, wanted Ross to fuck him right there, over his desk, possibly, it did look a little uncomfortable.

“Barry, you alright? You kinda spaced out there.” Ross smiled at his boyfriend as he closed his work, making sure to save it at least three times just in case. He assumed Barry was here to drive them home but when he caught on to the fact that Barry was blushing he knew that wasn’t the case, and Ross couldn’t help but tease.

“You been having naughty thoughts about me Barry? Thinking about how we’re here all alone, bet you’d want to even if everyone was at the office. I have been wondering just how good the soundproofing in here is, but I guess we can wait for another day. Get your pretty ass over here handsome.”

Barry could already feel himself growing hard, he found it a little embarrassing that Ross complimenting him had such an effect on him but as soon as Ross’ lips touched his the embarrassment faded and he just wanted more. He wanted to pleasure Ross, he wanted Ross to tell him how good he was.

“Someone’s excited. Guess it has been a while hasn’t it beautiful?” Ross winked as he called Barry beautiful, normally Barry would say something or at the very least laugh but right now he was practically humping Ross’ leg, feeling very little shame about how desperate he was.

“Need you,” Barry said, he breathing already ragged.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you in my chair? Want to ride my cock? Imagine if someone called me on Skype, would you want me to answer so they can see what a good boy you are? Would you want them to see how beautiful you look with a cock in your ass?”

Barry moaned. If Ross kept this up he was pretty sure he would cum in his pants. Maybe it wasn’t just Ross that was into exhibitionism, Barry never fought hard when Ross suggested them having sex in the Grump room when their friends were at the office, which Ross liked to remind him. Ross was definitely going to get a kick out of this ‘new’ found kink.

The pair began to strip in between kisses before Ross led Barry to his desk, sitting down on his chair, pulling Barry on top of him. Barry groaned at the feeling of Ross’ erection against his ass but stopped to check if Ross was okay with this position. He didn’t think he was that heavy but Ross was small.

“You’re light as a feather,” Ross complimented, letting out a laugh when Barry humped against him. It was so cute when Barry got so desperate that even the tiniest compliment made him lose control.

He let Barry hump against him for a while, praising Barry and moaning at the friction but Ross knew they both wanted more and Ross stilled Barry. Leaning forward Ross opened one of his desk’s draws and pulled out a packet of lube he kept in there just in case.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one planning this huh,” Barry giggled, snorting which caused him to blush, Ross cooing at how cute it was didn’t help his blush die down.

“It’s so adorable when you do that,” Ross mused as he opened the packet of lube and coated his fingers.

“T’s not,” Barry mumbled, his blush deepening in colour, which Ross just found even cuter, but he didn’t let himself get distracted and instead instructed Barry to lift himself up slightly. It was going to be difficult to finger Barry open at this angle but he tried his best, starting off with two fingers because he knew how much Barry liked the initial stretch.

Ross’ wrist was aching from the angle within around thirty seconds but he kept figuring Barry until he was whining and begging Ross to fuck him. It didn’t take long, which Ross was grateful for, he loved to tease but he felt like his hand may actually fall off if he continued so instead he passed the open packet of lube to Barry who instantly got to work, coating Ross’ cock, getting his own back by playing with Ross’ cock for longer than he needed to. Ross knew what he was doing and allowed it, liking when Barry felt confident enough to tease back.

“I love you so much,” Ross smiled affectionately, kissing Barry’s shoulder blade.

“I love you too. Although that’s not going to stop me from questioning the flavoured lube.” Barry licked some off his hand and grimaced at the taste that was meant to be bubble gum but didn’t taste like it at all.

“It was on a deal, plus I wanted something that tasted as sweet as you,” Ross licked Barry’s hand and instantly regretted it.

“Which this clearly isn't.”

Barry rolled his eyes but he appreciated the compliment, wondering if it was even the strangest one he’d gotten. Ross distracted him before he could contemplate it too much, lining his cock up with Barry’s asshole, causing Barry to take it a sharp breath in surprise but he quickly began to sink down onto Ross’ dick.

“Fuck,” Barry sighed at the stretch which was more intense than usual but he wasn’t going to complain. Well, he might later when he struggles to walk without it hurting but that was later.

“So tight,” Ross whimpered, already close. It had been a while, and it had just really caught up with him that they were having sex in his office. He couldn’t help but think about doing this while other people were at the Grump space.

Barry could feel his thighs growing weak as he rode Ross. He had to admit that this wasn’t as comfortable as he thought it would be, but it was still pleasurable.

“Barry, you gonna cum for me beautiful? You’ve been so good. Think you deserve to cum.” Ross groaned as he thrusted into Barry, struggling slightly as he was trying to keep his chair from moving too much in case it fell over. He didn’t really want to go to the hospital due to a sex injury.

“Ross, fu… fuck, please, touch me, please,” Barry’s voice came out in ragged breaths, he was so close but he needed Ross to touch him to bring him over the edge and Ross wasn’t opposed to that at all.

“Love how thick your cock is Bear, how my hand can barely close around it.” Ross’ strokes were incredibly slow, the pace would sometimes slip due to also concentrating on fucking Barry but it was enough to cause Barry to cum all over Ross’ hand and their chests, letting out a low moan. The slight was enough to have Ross cumming a few seconds after, telling Barry how good he had been as he rode out his orgasm.

They stayed like that for a while, cuddling in Ross’ chair until the feeling of being covered in sweat and cum became unpleasant.

“I wish they let us install a shower here,” Ross muttered as he wiped himself down with some wet wipes. Barry did the same, grimacing as he felt cum drip out of his ass. The artificial strawberry bubble gum smell was still in the air and he hoped he didn’t continue to smell like it after a shower.

“I wish you had a bed in here,” Barry said, partly because while having sex in Ross’ chair had been exciting it wasn’t the most comfortable experience, and partly because he was tired.

“I’m pretty sure people would suspect something if I did that, but I’ll try and get a couch.” Ross smiled, it seemed he was going to be having sex in his office a lot more often.

“Anyway, we should get home. Ughh I smell like bubble gum, I am never buying lube just because it’s on an offer again.”

Barry giggled, giving Ross a quick kiss before they left.

The next day when Suzy questioned why the office smelt like bubble gum and sex neither of them could keep a straight face and headed straight into Ross’ office before anyone could question them directly, not that they didn’t already know.


End file.
